


Enough

by ittybittymattycommittee



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, the only exciting thing about season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/pseuds/ittybittymattycommittee
Summary: Hal will beg, but he will never break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between 5x04 and 5x05.

"Please", Hal found himself pleading pathetically, despite having told himself he'd never bow down to the likes of John Pope. "Please. You can kill me, right here, right now. Whatever you wanna do. Just don't-"

Pope punctuated his sentence for him with a swift punch in the face. "I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not from a Mason", Pope spat. Literally. Hal wiped his cheek against his shoulder, doing the best he could with his hands tied up.

"Look. If you want revenge, you've got it", Hal said. "You've got one of the Mason kids. Hell, you've got the first born. That's gotta count for something, right?" Hal knew he was reaching. "That's gotta be enough."

" _Nothing_ can be enough!", Pope howled ferociously, getting up within inches of Hal's face. "Unless it could bring her back, nothing's _ever_ gonna be enough! So don't you tell me what my revenge should look like. This time, I'm the one who decides who lives and dies."

"Oh, please." Hal wanted to stay calm, to try to reason with Pope, but man that guy knew how to push people's buttons. "Dad made a strategic decision to save as many lives as possible. You just want to kill a bunch of people to see him suffer. Don't pretend like that's the same thing."

"Oh, but I'm not just gonna kill a bunch of people", Pope said, grabbing Hal by the throat and pulling him even closer. "I'm gonna kill all the people your daddy loves the most." His tone was as mocking as his twisted grin. " _That_ 's the same thing."

Hal felt like he couldn't breathe, and it was not because of Pope's hand around his throat. It was the thought of those hands punching Ben, strangling Matt, as much as laying one disgusting finger on Maggie. Even as Pope released his grip, Hal felt little relief. This time, Hal was kinda thankful when Pope knocked him unconscious.


End file.
